I Wish We Were Older
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: The most craziest thing I have ever wrote at two in the morning.


_Title: I wish we were older_

_Rating: PG-13...I guess._

_Summary: Spencer and Ashley will do things that men think could not be possible. Until now. So...Uh...Can you go vote for Superhero Spashley on my profile? It'd help a great deal. Thanks. And now on to the story!!!_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxxx_

"Ashley, we're gonna get freaking arrested!"

"So? We're both sixteen and hot. The officers'll be totally hooked your boobs."

"Um...that's not the point. The point is that you can't drive and you will not drive."

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Your my best friend, right?"

"Oh no, your not gonna use that ex-"

"And you love me, don't you?"

"...Yes..."

"Then you will let me drive my mom's car."

"I hate you so much right now, Ashley."

"And I love you much right now, Spencer."

Here Spencer and Ashley were, about to commit a crime, and Spencer just let Ashley go ahead and do it. And she was helping her. Yep, it's happening again. She's giving in to everything Ashley says. Oh well, she'd at least stop most of it when she's older. It started at school when Madison called Ashley a slut for the billionth time, and usually it would mean nothing, but today, Ashley snapped.

She was getting revenge on the so called slut-whoery-mc-bitch-face.

Ashley evilly grinned and started the car, while Spencer was pale and had her seatbelt tight around her.

"Ready, Spence?," Ashley said while checking her mirror.

"Uh huh." Ashley glanced at the blonde. "Woah, Spencer, calm down. I have a permit." That didn't seem to make things better for Spencer.

"Ashley, I think you need someone older than you when you have a permit," Spencer croaked.

Ashley slid her hand into Spencer's and her other hand was on the wheel. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ashley drove surprisingly well, except for the part where she ran a red light, and probably took out a squirrel and two cats.

"Ashley...Your parents are gonna kill you when they get the ticket."

"So? It's them not me. But whatever, let's go. And I didn't you change?" Spencer looked down at her feet.

"I forgot...."

"That's okay, because I knew you would. Put your arms up."

"Huh?," Spencer asked but felt her shirt being tugged off and thrown back into the car.

"Take off the apple bottoms." Spencer was blushing furiously as she slowly slid her pants down. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Comon', Spence! I've seen you naked before!," Spencer's eyes widened.

"You...Have?...," Spencer groaned. Ashley didn't answer as Spencer felt her pants being tugged down and were now ponded around her ankles.

"Nice undies, Spence. Now put these on so we'll blend in with the scene," Ashley whispered while she handed Spencer the dark clothes.

"Now, I already have codenames for us. Your PonySunsetRider and I'm MadHatterLover."

"Why do I get the retarded name?," Spencer whined.

"Because it suits you. Now take these." Ashley handed Spencer rope, a flashlight, silly string, whip cream, chocolate syrup, water balloons, feathers, nail polish, lipstick, a very long power extension cord, a big can of oil, Christmas lights, a vibrating strap-on?...

"Ashley...what the hell?," Spencer whispered. The brunette blushed and snatched it away from Spencer, putting it into the front seat of the car. "I forgot about that thing..."

"What is it for anyway?," Spencer asked, and Ashley blushed even more. "Uh...nothing. Keep checking the stuff."

Continuing on, Dora the explorer stickers, glue, glitter, a jar of cherries, and for the final object, a little, harmless baby white mouse in a pet container.

They were all put into a huge bag and Spencer found it very light to hold. While it was on the ground.

"Okay, Spencer, here's the plan..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Spencer was proud of Ashley; she had planned this very well. She was swift and silent like the wind. Except when she tripped over a shoe.

_"PonySunsetRider, come in, I just heard a loud bang from the next room," Spencer's walkie-talkie ringed._

"I tripped, Ash," Spencer grumbled.

_"Well stop trying to be cute and clumsy and focus. And it MadHatt-"_

"Whatever!," Spencer hissed.

Spencer's first target: Mr and Mrs. Duarte.

She took out her first objects, the whip cream, the silly string, and the jar of cherries. She aimed at the woman, and then slumped. She can't do this. She couldn't risk being arrested. But she could risk being in jail with Ashley. Who did she go with? Herself? Or Ashley?

I think we all know which one she chose.

She put one finger on the pushy thing, and began slowly tracing a path of whip-cream over 's lips, her nose, and her eyelids. That made her feel a bit relieved after that. She topped the whip cream with cherries and took out the silly string, spraying it in lines on the woman's outstretched hair. 'Now for the man,' she thought.

She took out the nail polish, the lipstick, and the Dora stickers. 'Let's get started.' She began painting the man's hand the was hanging off of the bed, coloring it with skyblue. That hand was done quickly but neatly, and now for the other hand, That one was quite a challenge, because she had too lean over his body, slide his hand from under his wives's butt, -without barfing- and quickly do that. She stopped and winced when he murmured and giggled, but continued his loud snoring.

That hand was done fairly messy, but if she got payed to do this, it would have been a long night.'Isn't this my Halloween lipstick?,' Spencer thought while taking it out. But nevermind that. She tried her best and she meant her absolute best to keep still and not move, afraid that it would wake the man. Successfully, his lips were covered in blur raspberry-flavored lipstick.

She wanted to get her job done, so she quickly stuck the Dora and Boots all around the man's face. She smiled, but then looked at the scene closely. She then put the mess away under the bed, grabbing her walkie-talkie and tip-toing out of the door.

"MadHat, Come in, Mama and Papa bear have got the honey, repeat, Mama and Papa bear have got the honey."

_"What took you so long? I've been waiting by Madison's door all day."_

"Ashley...focus."

_"Alright, time to torment baby bitch. We'll meet up in the living room and then we'll set up the plan. Got it, Pony?"_

"Can you please, please call me, Spencer?"

_"Okay, but it won't be as cool without the names."_

"I think that Ashley is the most awesomest name ever," Spencer gushed.

_"Aww. Thanks, Spence. Kay, over and out."_

"Over and out."

And with that, Spencer was heading to the center of the house. She found Ashley sitting on the family sofa, sipping a glass of an unknown substance, maybe apple juice? What else is tannish and bubbly? Who knows...

"Nice to see you after an hour, Spence, now, let's get the stuff together...," Ashley began.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In swift movements, and about two more hours of power-cords, Christmas lights, and all the other stuff they had left for Madison, everything was ready. Ashley was standing over Madison with the choc late syrup, the bag of feathers, and the little mouse in the pet cage sat on the bedside table.

She had an evil grin on her face and was tempting to applt all the things before she was told to by Spencer. "Okay, Ash. Now." Ashley was careful not put too much on Madison's face and body, but she did put enough to have two people put her in a giant sundae.

Ashley grinned even wider as she poured the feathers on the sleeping girl, covering her from head to toe. "Alright, that's enough, Ash. Now, give Mr. Dizzly the cheese so we can get out of here," Spencer whispered from behind Ashley. She was holding the extension cord, that looked like it was as long as Georgia to Los Angeles. Which was long.

"Okay, Mr. Dizzly, when I say the word 'Jacky', get the cheese, okay MD?," Ashley whispered at the mouse, and he squeaked in reply. It was a very trained mouse.

Ashley stuck the walkie-talkie on Madion's bedsise table also, and then took the pet cage, opening it and taking Mr. Dizzly out. She didn't take him completely out though; she layed the cage over so that he was faced in a racer's position. She took out the oil, thanking God that Madison had wooden instead of carpeted floors. She pored the oil on the floor, being careful not to slip herself.

Spencer backed away, telling Ashley to meet her outside. She began out-rolling the the extension cord as she moved outside where the family car was. Guess what Ashley did. She rolled the car in the lights. And when Spencer plugs the extension cord into the lights, we're going to have a light-night.

Ashley finished her job and stepped over the oil, and looked up on the door frame, smiling. In some weird way, she had tied the rope all around the door frame, and when Madison tripped over it, it would release water -or root beer, possibly root beer- all over Madison.

Ashley went outside and stood next to Spencer, who was holding the ends of the lights and the extension cord. Ashley held the walkie-talkie up to her mouth.

In five, four, three, two, one...

Ashley spoke. "Mr. Dizzly, Jacky, repeat, Jacky." The mouse heard the command and immediately went for the cheese on Madison's nose. The girl opened her eyes, her vision clearing, and three things happened:

She screamed like Freddy Kugger had just asked her out, She slid across the oil and balanced on one foot during all of that, and her parents woke up. Mr. and Mrs. Duarte took a look at eachother, then did a double-take at eachother. And yelled.

Spencer connected the two wires and and the car was lit up with a bunch of coloful lights. And then more yelling was heard.

"DAVIES!!!!! CARLIN!!!!!!!!" That would be Madison.

"MADISON MARIA STEPHANIE DUARTE!!!!!!!!!" And that would be Madison's parents.

"Let's hitch this hell hole before they get out here with the guns," Ashley giggled. Spencer followed her and jumped into the car, starting engine. "That was crazy. We're so totally gonna do this when we're older," Ashley said while giggling uncontrollably with the blonde. Spencer's laughing died down and her face went pale white, then red.

"Spence, why'd you stop...oh, my bad." Ashley fiddled the strap-on vibrator from under Spencer, and Spencer looked relieved. Both of the girls just stared at the toy, thinking.

"What am I gonna do with this thing, I mean, I bought it from the most expensive place in the world, and I've never used it...until now," Ashley grinned to herself.

"What are you smiling about," Spencer asked. Ashley shook her head.

"Oh, just wondering how many years in jail I'm going to spend with you." Spencer raised an eyebrow at her and put her seatbelt on, still eyeing the toy. Then Spencer's crystal-blue eyes met Ashley's chocolate-brown eye's, both casting down to the toy.

"You wanna use it...," Ashley murmurmed. Spencer slapped the girl's arm playfully. "Ashley, we're only sixteen!"

"So?"

"So... I don't know. We're just not using it."

"Is that so?," Ashley asked while looking at the toy.

"Okay then." And they didn't discuss it until they got home.

Spencer didn't question Ashley ever again after they used it. Spencer got to use it and apparently Ashley likes it. Ashley used and now Spencer can't think straight about pink. As they layed together in an entanglement, basked inthe moon's light.

"Ashley, for a sixteen year old, you are talented," Spencer muttered against Ashley's neck.

"And for a sixteen year old, I also know that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you." Spenceer nuzzled her.

"I think I love you, Ashley Davies." Ashley pulled the blonde closer to her's, just basking in the eviorment around them.

"I think I love you too, Spencer Carlin...Who knew hating Madison could cause all this?" They both shared a soft laugh before drifting, slowly, into dreamland. But not before Ashley whispered into her ear,"You stole my heart Spencer Carlin, so don't ever gove it back."

XxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXx

_Okay. It's almost two in the morning and I wanted to get this out of my head. I was like, 'hey, something to do', So I did it and, yeah. Reviews are good and please go and vote on my profile! I need at least nine more voters. Remember! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME. ;) Aren't Spencer and Ashley hot?_


End file.
